


Too much

by Isilloth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Geralt is hurt in the clash with archgriffin. Dandelion calls his exes, Triss and Yennefer, to help.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	Too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toucanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts).



The sword's blow was accurate. Good, cause Geralt, felt that he barely moves his injured arm. He felt dizzy because of blood loss. The archgriffin, in his last breath, managed to raise his head and strike once again with toxic acid, in Geralt’s second arm. The witcher felt poignant pain, and, along with archgriffin death, he lost consciousness.

* * *

He woke up, judging by the sun, whose rays were coming in through the window, a few hours later. Or maybe a day and a few hours later. He didn’t know. All he could feel was a pain in his arms. At least he was laying in his bed, in Corvo Bianco.

“You wake up, at last,” he heard Dandelion’s voice. He sat on the chair next to his bed. “I’ve already started to worry. You start getting too old for that…”

“Maybe” Geralt tried to rise, but soon he gave up this idea with a hiss of pain. At last, he rose without using his arms, but Dandelion restrained him.

“Better lie down, you’re gravely hurt.”

“I’m okay,” he tried to rise once again and failed.

“Geralt, don’t be so tough. Sometimes you have to rest. And besides this, I saw the fight. This archgriffin… was powerful.”

“And somehow I managed.”

“Barely.”

Geralt just snorted at those words but said nothing.

* * *

“You wouldn’t believe who I brought to you.”

Dandelion ran into Geralt’s room. He still mostly lay down, and, although he maintained that he was okay, it was hard for him to do anything, considering his both hands were injured. They were wrapped in thick bandages and were painful to move. When he lay still it was even bearable, but every move brought him pain. He had problems even with self-eating now.

After Dandelion the room entered two women. Geralt couldn’t believe there were here, especially after what he had done. They didn’t part in friendship, to say the least.

“Geralt,” said the raven-haired one.

“Yennefer,” he swallowed hard. “Triss. What are you doing here?”

“We heard, from Dandelion, that you need help, so here we are,” Triss said.

“And you decided to come?” Geralt asked perplexed.

“As you can see. Because of the old days,” Yennefer added.

“Let me see your wounds. Maybe we could do something.” Triss already sat down on his bed.

“I left you to this,” Dandelion said, and, tactfully, left the room.

Yennefer took places on his other side and both of them started to unwrap his bandages.

“I doubt that you could do anything. They are magic damages…”

“We will see.”

Sorceresses slowly unwrapped bandages, each one from their side. Yennefer finished first and started to examine the wound.

“I think you’re right. You had to just wait until it’s healed. And this could take a while.”

“But don’t be afraid, we would care about you,” Triss added, examining wound on the second hand. She took out some ointment from her bag and started to spread it around his wound. Geralt felt a burning sensation, but he didn’t say anything, subjecting to the treatment. The touch of sorceress’s hands was delicate and sensual. Geralt wasn’t touched for so long…

Triss gave the ointment to Yennefer, and the second sorceress started to spread it o the second arm. The touch of the long, delicate finger on his both arms made him shiver. He didn’t felt anything like that for a long time. These sorceresses acted on him like no other. The women finished and started to wrap bandages again.

“You don’t have to do this,” he said at last. “I know I treated you badly and I don’t deserve this. I shouldn’t have done what I’ve done. Dandelion shouldn’t have brought you here. We would manage.”

“Maybe you only think so. Dandelion had a different opinion,” Yennefer stated. “And, after all, we wanted to help you.” Yennefer took Triss’ hand and squeeze it with a delicate smile.

“You have no choice,” added Triss. “Anyway the idea of shared sex wasn’t so bad after all. We used it together.” Triss bared her teeth.

Geralt raised his eyebrows in surprise. He did not expect anything like that from them.

“Oh, don’t be so shocked.” Yennefer said, standing up and approaching Triss to hold her. “We've always been close, and man not always is needed. “

“Yeah, not always,” Geralt stammered.

“I’m glad you made us realize that,” Triss said. “And now better rest. The wounds would heal quicker.”

They left the room and Geralt stayed alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Yennefer entered the room carrying the bowl of soup. An appetizing smell was rising around the room.

“I have something for you,” she said, sitting on the bed near him. “Don’t be afraid, it wasn’t me who cooked this so it’s eatable.” She smiled roguishly.

Geralt tried to pull the hands out for the bowl, overpaying it with pain, but Yennefer stopped him with a gesture.

“I feed you, your hands need to rest.”

She smiled at him and took a spoonful of soup. She blew hot liquid and directed the spoon into Geralt’s mouth. He swallowed the portion. The soup was quite good. Yennefer was already blowing the next portion.

“I felt like a little child.”

“It won’t harm you,” Yennefer said, giving him the next spoonful. “Everyone needs somebody to care for them sometimes. Even you.”

When he finished the soup Yennefer just sat in silence for a while, looking at his face, like if she would want to penetrate his mind. And maybe she was doing this.

“You know, I thought we may try once again,” she said after a moment.

“And what about Triss?” he asked. “ I thought you are a couple now.”

“What about Triss?” red-haired sorceress just enter the room. “I think Triss would gladly join you. This time.” She sat on the other side of the bed.

Geralt felt dizzy one again. The realization of his dream. He might not choose. He could just have them both. But wouldn’t it be too much? He still couldn’t believe in Yennefer’s proposition when she, holding hands with Triss, banded over him and kissed him. The kiss was delicate, fleeting, and his nostrils came the characteristic smell of Yennefer’s perfume – lilac and gooseberries. When they lips parted and he still was lying somehow dazed, Triss also kissed him, as delicate as the second sorceress.

“Now rest.” Triss touched his cheek lightly. ”And think about our proposition.”

They left the room. Geralt still was somehow dazed by their offer. He couldn’t believe it wasn’t just a dream, or a joke once again. But they wouldn’t do this to him, not this time. He fell asleep thinking about them both.

* * *

The days went by, and finally, Geralt’s hand started to heal. Triss and Yennefer cared for him in every possible way, and they both showed him a lot of affection. They decided women would stay with him even after his wounds would be healed, and, of course, he agreed to their proposal. He couldn’t wait the time when he would be able to have them both by his side.


End file.
